


Bedtime

by CarrsCorner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bedtime, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, bapcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrsCorner/pseuds/CarrsCorner
Summary: When their busy lives slow down, it's time to unwind and spend some time with each other.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 8





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of debuting with this ff here! I like to write a lot in my spare time, but I barely touched fanfiction, so I decided to challenge myself and write something. I don't know how often I will update my profile, but you might definitely expect more, especially of Bapcio.
> 
> English is not my first language, if you see any typos or mistakes please let me know!

Bedtime was Baptiste's favourite part of the day. It indicated that it's time to end his busy routine, close all the tasks for today and take some time for himself. It’s the part of the day he anticipated the most, impatiently waiting to soak into the warm bedsheets.

Despite Lúcio being always all over the place, surrounded by music and loud noises, he enjoyed this part of the day, too - his busy life was stopped for a bit and all the noise quieted down while he spent some time in the shower, and immediately after that, in bed with his beloved one. It was their time, and only theirs. No thing in the world would disturb their peaceful rest and affection given to each other when the world was not watching. It felt like they kept a secret that only two of them knew about, and it wasn’t far from the truth.

Baptiste was still on a run for his life. He was changing locations as often as possible to minimize the chance of Talon still keeping up with his traces, traces that he tried to cover as best as possible. After all this struggle, he finally found a place he wanted to stay in for a little bit longer. It didn’t seem to be a bad idea as well. Who would have thought that he would end up being the safest next to a world star, constantly in the fight, trying to save his beloved country? Life writes unexpected scenarios and this was something he never considered at all, but was deeply grateful for, even though he didn't openly acknowledge it to anyone. He loved Lúcio dearly, and wanted to be able to stay with him, no matter where.

A steam followed by warmness entered the room as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in gray sweatpants and white, loose t-shirt - his usual sleeping attire. Lúcio was already in bed, wrapped in warm bedsheets, with his dreadlocks falling loosely onto his arms and pillow. He was reading something on his holopad and Baptiste couldn't help but chuckle. 

'What did I tell you about bringing work to bed?' he asked, not expecting an answer and sat down on his side of the bed.

Lúcio let out a soft laugh and hesitantly put his holopad down on the low bedside table.

'You are too strict, querido,' he replied and shifted a little for him to come closer.

Baptiste laid down and immediately hugged him tightly. Lúcio made sure he was completely covered with a bedsheet and sighed. It was a long, hard day and being able to finally soak into Baptiste’s arms was something he impatiently looked forward to.

‘Tired?’, asked Baptiste as if he read Lúcio’s mind.

‘A little, yeah,’ he replied with a nod. ‘Well, a lot.’

‘Well, then I’m not going to  _ bother  _ you too much today.’

Lúcio laughed softly and shook his head.

‘How  _ thoughtful _ of you.’

Baptiste gave him a smile and put his hand on Lúcio's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Lúcio smiled back and looked him in the eyes and he felt his heart burst with a wave of happiness and love. He adored those beautiful, brown eyes, always looking at him with affection. He adored his perfect smile, soft, dark, flawless skin, gentle hands that wore traces of hard work and war. Small wrinkles that appeared in the corners of his eyes every time he smiled. The little gestures and ticks he did and wasn't aware of. His strong voice that moved everyone and brought hope whenever he spoke up. It moved him, too. Gave him hope. Made him try even harder to be able to stay with him for a while.

His thumb slowly moved to his lips, softly caressing them. Lúcio placed a gentle kiss on his thumb, which made Baptiste chuckle. Those little things. Little things that he cherished dearly.

Then, he finally shifted and kissed his lips gently, as if he was fragile. As if he pressed a little bit harder, Lúcio's presence would shatter and he would wake up from this beautiful dream. A dream, that he didn’t want to lose at all. Lúcio's arms were the only place he could genuinely call his home. As miserable as it sounded, he was grateful for that. He immediately kissed back, pressing his lips a little bit more into his.

First kiss was followed by a second one, and then another. Every kiss more gentle than the previous as they took their time to enjoy this moment completely. With no rush, with no fear that somebody might disturb them, focusing on this and this moment only.

After a long moment, Baptiste hesitantly broke the kiss. Lúcio looked at him a bit disappointed and immediately shifted even closer. 

‘I love you, chérie’, he whispered and placed a soft, final, goodnight kiss on Lúcio’s lips.

Lúcio gave him a warm smile and slowly stroked his cheek with his thumb.

‘I love you too. Sleep well.’

After turning off the lights, they both made themselves comfortable in bed and made sure both were covered tightly, with both bedsheets and their arms. Lúcio was just the right size to fit Baptiste’s arms, it felt like he had always belonged there. As if he held this place just for him.

Sleep wasn’t Baptiste’s forte as it was something that came a bit difficult to him, after all he’s been through, and because of what he still has to go through. He just stroked Lúcio’s back and listened to his deep, calm breaths, almost therapeutic at this moment. Lúcio, on the contrary, fell asleep right after he closed his eyes and got his kiss in the forehead. Baptiste was always envious of that. How did he manage to sleep so soundly, with everything he had to carry on his back, without any help from meds or tea?

He never thought he deserved to have a peaceful life, and he didn’t have one, though, it was something he desperately wanted and needed. After he ran away from Talon and started his long journey, hiding as best as he could so no one could find him, he couldn't let himself take a break even for a moment. Each day brought a chance of them finding him. Each day was a frightening fight to not get noticed and go on with his life, help other people just as if he wasn't wanted by a terrorist organisation, make the best of everything he had, and he hasn’t had much. He was doing fine, at least he hoped so. He managed to survive up to this point, by offering his medical skills to others, helping people in need everywhere he went, making use of things that no one needed. By saving up just enough money to get moving, to plan his next destination; the surplus was always sent to the clinic in his hometown.

Lately, he was slowing down. Constant fight that lasted a few years already took a toll on him. He wanted, and desperately needed a break. Just a little break from having to plan ahead and outrunning his enemy. He was just tired. And he had the absolute right to be tired. No one is built to be under this much stress and pressure.

When he first met Lúcio, it was on a battlefield. He just stumbled upon him on his stay in Brazil. Baptiste knew exactly who he was, every newspaper, every poster on the streets was reminding him about the hero who fought for his people, who brought hope with his music. He decided back then that it’s time to dust off his combat armor and get into the fight. He fought alongside Lúcio and other brave people from his favela against Vishkar Corporation. Helped as best as he could and got immediately noticed by the DJ. He was surprised by how skilled Baptiste was, and how quickly he responded on the battlefield. He definitely had his reflexes intact

It’s hard to get rid of old habits.

But that old habit brought him something he never knew he would deserve, so it’s okay. That’s okay.

After a long while, long enough to make sure that Lúcio is indeed asleep and won't scold him, Baptiste shifted his arm to the bedside table behind his back. He searched for his phone and when his fingers reached it, he took it and moved his arm back.  _ What did I tell you about bringing work to bed? _ , his thoughts reminded him with bitterness as he unlocked the phone and opened an app with a purple skull on the icon. A screen with the same shade of purple and a thin, white bar in the middle greeted him. He quickly entered a long password. At this point it was a muscle memory, as checking the app became a habit ever since he got it installed.

The app loaded.

No new messages.

It has been 28 days since Sombra last updated him on the situation. And around god-knows-how-much since she told him they knew his previous location.

They must have lost his trace somewhere in Argentina after he captured a few of Talon operatives that tried to track him down. He made sure they wouldn’t know where he headed, leaving fake traces and clues for them to find. The plan must have worked.

With a new dose of hope and peace settling in his mind he logged off the app and put his phone back on the bedside table. He then turned back to sleeping Lúcio and hugged him tightly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, grateful for being able to sleep next to him tonight, again.

Maybe, after all, he can still live his peaceful days for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Thank you for reading!


End file.
